Rule Bender
by Dysfunctional Death Angel
Summary: <html><head></head>So KYUUxKYUU was nice enough to let me adopt Rule Bender from her so that it can be carried on. 'Cause let's face it, the story is too epic to let it die. So here it is, a bit later than I said it would be but oh well. More to come as well. Rin and Len.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Rule Bender**

_I'm not dead! Yay! So, here's the (maybe) long-awaited Adopted Version of Rule Bender originally by KYUUxKYUU. I'm just editing, adding a tiny bit, and doing future chapters. Yes I know I promised that I'd get this up by last Saturday buy I got sick. Icky, I know. Then my computer got a virus, then I went to Sakura-con for the weekend then it was Easter then I had a crap load of homework on Monday. Sucky week I know. Oh well, here it is. Lol on a totally random not, there's videos of me (as Rin) dancing with Aizen at Sakura-con on YouTube. I'm such a narscist hat I can't stop watching it. Anyway back to the important things, I do not own Vocaloid or the original story._

It's not that Len hated spending time with Miku, don't get me wrong, she was COIMPLETELY annoying, but she just liked to shop too much for his tastes. I mean, she would spend hours in just one store for just **one** pair of jeans that would be half the cost at like Wal-Mart or someplace like that. Though, he supposed that most boys think that about girls. Except that moronic Kaito, who complained about everything. Now that was annoying.

Because of her obsessive and over-active shopping, Len simply refused to go. Even when she threatened him with the "leek-dinner-for-the-rest-of-your-life!" he wouldn't go(but he almost gave in, _almost_). Miku was just that scary when she was angry with some body.

So now here he was curled up on the couch in the empty house in a very unmanly way wearing his usual shorts and shirt. He yawned in a bored way and stretched his arms. He continuously flipped through the boring channels until something caught his eye.

On the Channel 2 World News there was an old reporter with way too much makeup with fake blonde hair and too bright of pearly teeth. But that wasn't what he was focused on, oh no, he was staring at a blonde girl around his age bouncing excitedly. _Wow_, he thought watching the girl.

"I'm Meriam Wester reporting live in Tokyo where a fourteen year old girl has purchased the first item from the new store: 'Amenie To'!" she said over exaggeratedly. Being American she pronounced the simple name "Amine Tsu" wrong but he didn't care at the moment. His eyes were fixated on the teen girl and he completely zoned out everything else. Not to mention none of it mattered in the first-second- place.

"What's your name child?" the reporter asked her, pretending to be interested.

"Kagamine Rin," she answered grinning.

"And I'm Miku!" shouted a teal haired girl who came out of literally nowhere.

Len's cerulean eyes widened in shock…"Kagamine?" This new fact sent his mind realing. _ Like Kagamine? Like me?_

"And what did you make your first purchase on?"

Rin pulled out a small Hello Kitty clip from her bag and placed it into her honey colored hair. "Kawaii, ne?"

Meriam nodded politely but was obviously oblivious to what the girl had said. "Well we'll see you, Rin, next time on our interview at eleven tonight! I'm Meriam Wester, now to the daily weather report, Tim?"

Len turned off the T.V with a flabbergasted look. "_Kagamine Rin._" He kept hearing her cheerful voice announce in his head. A few hours later Miku came inside grinning wildly.

"Did you watch the news today?" She yelled. Len covered his throbbing ears.

"Yeah, but I have something really important to ask you, do you have that Rin-girl's number?" he immediately asked looking hopeful and desperate. Miku dropped down her bags on the couch which were 80% leeks and rubbed her invisible beard thoughtfully. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"MIKU!"

She lifted the bags to stash them away in the kitchen. "Oi, don't blame me! I have a lot of friends."

"This is serious Miku!" he said sternly. Wow his voice felt deep. Miku sighed and sat on the couch very lady like, opposite to Len's jumble of limbs.

She looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed again. "You'd better write it down quick." Len grabbed a random sharpie off the table and removed his arm cover looking very serious.

"216-556-881." She said almost robotically, clearly not happy about being less important than that random girl.

Len had written it down just as quick as she'd said it. "Arigatou "he mumbled half-heartedly as he rushed upstairs to his bedroom.

_So what do you think about the slightly modified, barely noticeable changes to the story?Please don't kill me! I've died enough times it's not even funny. Okay it's hilarious but that's so NOT the point. Reviews would be nice… until next chapter…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two! Again, please don't hate me for the story? I'm trying my best, besides the story was already amazing, so there's nothing really to change. Wow, shortest intro I've ever written. Still don't own anything. Bold is Len and later Miku while bold and underlined is Rin._

Rin sighed contently as she dried herself off with her light orange towel. She dressed in an orange tank top and cut off jean shorts.Rin combed through her shoulder length locks swiftly just to untangle it and finished off with her white bow. She had the bow for so long she couldn't remember how she got it she just knew it was special. Rin walked downstairs to get some milk and an orange.

She never really liked it at home because it was so gloomy without any parents or _anyone_ for that matter. Rin nearly dropped her milk when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket playing the happy tune Po Pi Po by Miku Hatsune.

**Is this Rin Kagamine?**

Rin tilted her head in confusion and texted back.

**Who is this?**

She got an immediate reply this time.

**Depends, are you Rin or not?**

**Who r u?**

**JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

Rin was now fuming, who do they think they are to talk to her like that?

**U answer 1st be4 I run ova u wit mi road roller!**

**Lol, your definitely my sister.**

Rin read this over and over for about a minute before replying.

**Ur what?**

**Sorry for the rudeness, I'm Len Kagamine.**

Her jaw nearly hit the floor. Sure she knew Len, he was a famous singer from Vocaloid but she's never actually seen him in person or talked to him none the less. But here he was calling her his sister. Che, what was this boy on? She is an only child… at least she should be by now.

**Um, I think ur mistaken, I'm an only child…sorta.**

**What do you mean "sorta"?**

Rin teared up slightly recalling the memories.

**It's personal.**

**I'm your brother don't you think I deserve to know?**

**I don't even kno u, u could b sum weird stlkin, 40 yr old pedo 4 all I kno! && what's wit the formal txtin?**

**Lol, I'm pretty sure I'm not a pedophile or a stalker and it's just a reference. You could just come to my house and I'll prove I'm not a stalker.**

…

**Yea shure, dats kewl I'll just go 2 ur house alone, at midnight 2 see if u'll rape me or not.**

**Don't temp me. xD jk that would be pretty awkward since you're my sister, you could just call me, I sound like a twelve year old girl anyway. **

**Hmm, dat would explain a lot.**

…**not funny…**

I was surprised to receive another text from Miku instead

**Can u like, come ova, I'm bored.**

I replied that I'd be there soon and then replied to "Len."

**I g2g, I hav 2 visit mi friend Miku.**

**Yay! Then I can see you. :D ^_^**

**Riiiiiite.**

I put my cell in my pocket and went to go change. I wore a white button-up with yellow buttons, white tennis shoes and black mini shorts (I never wear skirts, withal the creepers running around out there). I put on a few black accessories and finished off with my white bow. Off _to Miku's now_, I thought, putting my conversation with my "brother" to the back of my mind.

_End chapter 2. And I still have nothing to say, lol. Anyway, reviews are nice and they make me feel not as depressed. Hurray for depression! Adios, hasta luego!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here I am again, blowing off my Romeo and Juliet homework for English class. Yay for slacking! This is, obviously, chapter 3. I just realized that I didn't title the chapters. If any of you care enough for me to change that, just tell me in like a review or something. I don't really know if it matters that much but still. Anyway, you should know the drill by now. Don't own anything. Duh._

I knocked on Miku's door expecting the tealette to ram into me with a hug; but, instead, was surprised to be tacked by a hyper blonde. "Oomph!" I groaned as my back hit the concrete.

"Told ya I'd prove it!" shouted an over-happy, semi-high pitched voice.

I rubbed my head dizzily. "Eh?"

The boy stood and offered his hand to me. I reluctantly took it and he helped me get to my feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard." He apologized.

"Uh, oh…I-it's nothing!" I replied lamely.

We were still holding hands as he guided me to the door. "Miku's in the kitchen, since you did come to see her I suppose," the boy said.

I inwardly gasped as I stepped inside. The walls were a light off-white color and there was cream carpet in the living room with white tile on the dining room floor and kitchen. There were random posters on the walls and in the living room was a normal dark blue couch with matching recliners centering a flat screen T.V. I was more amazed at how ordinary the place looked to house the famous five stars than anything else. Is that odd?

_(A/N: I won't be using all the Vocaloids since that would be some freakin' long story. I mean there's like ninety of them, really?)_

It was sad really, in all the months I've known Miku this is the first time I've seen her home. It was nothing like I pictured for the bubbly girl.

"Rin, hey Rin…RIN!"

I "eeped" at the loud shout. "Huh?"

Miku frowned and stepped back away from my face. "You totally spaced out on us."

"Oh yeah, sorry." I mumbled. I had forgotten Len was there until he locked our arms together.

"Come on, I want to show you where you'll be sleeping!" He said cheerfully.

"N-nani?" This was certainly something I was NOT expecting.

"You heard the boy."The voice came from a drunken, busty woman who came out of nowhere. I immediately identified her as none other than the Vocaloid Meiko. According to articles I've read she is mostly drunk and outgoing, she speaks her mind and dresses in any way she desires even if not appropriate. She's said to have a horrible temper when annoyed or insulted.

Before I could say anything more, Len tugged me up the stairs running full speed. He narrowly missed colliding with another member, named Kaito I believe, causing me to stumble a bit. He all but threw me on the floor as he closed the door behind him and joined me on the lush carpet that luckily lessened my fall damage.

"I have so much I need to ask you!" He shrieked very un-boyish. He sounded like a fan girl at one of his concerts. I smiled to myself at that.

"Ask away." I encouraged, thinking that this was going to be a very long visit with the stars.

_Yay for finishing chapter 3 now! I feel special! Now if only the readers loved me too… :'( Oh well, I guess I'll just keep writing for self-satisfaction. I need something to make it look like I'm doing homework when I'm not. Now onto school work… maybe I'll write more tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

_I am back, just as I almost promised. Yes, I am once again blowing off my homework and line memorization. Stupid one-acts. Oh well, still fun even though my director is a stupid greyhound. You know I love you Moron-head! Lol he is soooo not reading this I guarantee you. And if I keep ranting, you might not be either but this is kinda plot important. So one of you brought to my attention that I have not named a pairing for the story, and I feel obligated ot tell you readers that I am not particularly fond of romance because I have so many failed ones. But just for you people I will make this one. It will be RinxLen with probably MikuxKaito (unless I just make him like the creeper he truly is. I mean really, he's one freaky dude. If you don't believe me go on YouTube and watch Canterella by demonsinz and Alice in Dreamland by VampiressSilecene. Kaito is SUCH a creeper!). Anyway since you're probably bored with my rant : ON WITH THE STORY! I own nothing! _

I had so many questions running through my head I couldn't even think straight. "Favorite color?" I blurted out accidently, surprising the girl slightly.

"Yellow and orange are nice," Rin said, caught off guard.

"Favorite hobby?"

"Uhh… Does driving a road roller count?" She scratched her head and re-set her bow on her head.

I smirked a bit at that remembering her text from earlier. I guess we had two out of two things in common. "Favorite food?"

"Oranges!"

Make that two out of three.

"Favorite book?"

"I don't read, it causes brain spasms"

Err… I guess were not as alike as I thought. How can she not like to read if we're related?

"Favorite game?"

"Call of Duty Black Ops, Assassins Creed, Twister, ect." Here she shrugged, like it was something any one would say.

Ah! Here I have hope considering I'm level 32 4th prestige, then again what boy doesn't like those games?(**A/N: Okay so I personally have no idea what the heck any of that means but meh, whatever, I'll just leave it since I can't think of anything better to put there)** (except Twister but hey, I'm just special). But Rin is obviously not a boy, and judging at her B-cup chest, she will never be. Oh god, I'm starting to fantasize about my twin sister about two minutes after meeting her! I'm going insane! The world's end is near!

"Uhh… Len?" Said twin sister waved a petite hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my mini-meltdown and asked another question. "Relationship status?" I don't even know why I cared, she was just my sister. It's not like it was important to me or anything.

"A little personal hmm? Single." She sounded so sure of herself, like she never thought of any other way to be in life.

"Guardian names?"

"I don't have any." She looked hateful for a moment, nothing more, then she half-heartedly smiled. I felt a slight pang in my chest but ignored it none the less.

RIN'S POV

When my so called "brother" was sitting down across from me was when I first noticed his appearance. His outfit was almost identical except the arm covers and head set. His hair was like mine but messier and in a high ponytail, of course with different bangs. His eyes were a bit of a darker blue then mine and he had a number "02" labeled on his right arm in red. He was just an inch taller than I was. He was feminine and probably easily mistaken female but his voice was more boyish. Apparently he was nowhere near puberty telling by his high pitched squeals every once and a while when he was excited about something. I stifled a laugh on that observation. He looked at me funny then continued to interrogate me.

"Let's switch games now, I say one word you say the first thing that comes to mind, okay!" He said practically bouncing in joy.

I nodded, wondering just how much he'd try to dig into my life this time.

"Banana."

"Orange."

"Orange."

"Yum."

"Road roller."

"Fun."

"Assassin's Creed."

"Kill."

"Justin Beiber."

He giggled slightly but not a girly as I expected. '_Is he even straight?'. _I momentarly entertained the idea but dismissed it after a moment. Not that I was against gays but… he was just so… unlikely.

"If you want we can switch roles."

"Sure." I agreed. I thought for a moment before asking. "First question, what's your favorite magazine or manga?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment then smirked. "Vampire Knight."

_Maybe he is gay… _Now I _had _to know.

"Umm, why?" I eased.

He looked to the side smiling slightly. "'Cause Aidou's awesome."

Yep, my supposed twin is gay. "So you are a little shota _ne_?"

He twitched his eye. "…"

I just stare at him thinking of my other bisexual friend who I could set him up wi-

"I AM NOT A SHOTA YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he exploded

Whoa…didn't see that one coming.

…

Wait

…

_Did he just call me a bitch?_

"I'M NOT THE ONE WEARING LOLITA AND SEEPING WITH KAITO!"

"I AM NOT GAY AND I HATE KAITO!" he screeched at me in vain anger.

"TCH, WOULD MIKUO BE BETTER FOR YA?"

"I AM NOT A HOMO!"

"Well you act like one!" I pouted angerly, crossing my arms defensivly.

"No I don't!" Len shouted back, pouting as well.

"Len, blonde chick!" a voice called from the hall. Meiko had called to us as she opened the door.

"I have a name…" Rin protested still a bit moody from her and Len's verbal fight.

"And?" Meiko replied rudely. "You're going to have to bunk with your brother tonight, just a heads up."

…

"Um… excuse me?" Rin blinked multiple times in confusion.

"Yeah, you're living with us, remember?" Meiko said as if it was the most normal, obvious thing in the world.

"Uh no, I don't remember, Why would I live with _you_!" Rin yelled suddenly standing up, her temper flaring up once more.

Meiko sighed and rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Well you're going too." The woman turned on her heels about to leave when Rin pulled her shirt.

"Wait, I can't _live _here. Why am I supposed to?" she glared at the busty woman, looking somewhat threatening.

Meiko sighed and turned to face her. "Because, since you're Len's sister you are automatically obligated to live here and join the Vocaloids."

Rin looked as if the woman had spoken Indonesian. "Err…huh, wouldn't I have to like audition and WANT to be here for that?"

Meiko smirked evilly. "Obligations are a bitch, aren't they?" And with that she left the twins alone in the empty room.

_Oh come on!_ Rin thought before flopping down on the floor once more.

_Hurray! I finished the rest of the original! I hope you'll stick around to see what I come up with, afterall, it is for you guys as much as myself. I'm totally open to suggestions and ideas. If you think that they end up totally OC or anything, just let me know, I'll try harder then. Okay, on to other things, see you later! Reviews please, I refuse to beg._


	5. Chapter 6

_How have you liked it so far? Yay, I'm so happy! Welcome back to the story about our favorite twin Vocaloids (okay they're the only twins in the Vocaloids, but oh well). This is the first chapter that I don't have KYUUxKYUU's original story to go off of. So I'm really sorry if it sucks. I'm just kinda going on gut feelings now so please be patient with me. This week has been super hectic because my school had the one-act plays performances, which was really hard to memorize ten minutes of straight dialogue, but it was fun. Then there was the cast party, sword fighting practice for the Rouge Renaissance Faire which is the 14/15 of May and I'm performing with steal blades so its kinda nerve racking so sorry this is a little late. I guess you're tired of my little tyrannical tirade of excuses by now so I'll shut up and just get on with the other stuff now like you all want._

_Sorry this is late but some of you had some questions about this thing. Let me explain what's happened so far if it made like no sense. _

_TheElectricRainbow—So yes, technically Len and Miku live together but ALL the Vocaloids live there. So Len, Miku, Kaito, Mieko, Gakupo, and now Rin, live in the house. I pictured it as a rather large house that the stars can just share. It simplifies things, for me at least. Ha! Also, way back in chapter 1, Rin was on the news because she was the first person to buy something from a new store that had a long-awaited opening so it was apparently really a big deal. That part was part of the original story. *shrugs*_

_macchi-chan—Okay, you are awesome, have you ever failed to review this dang story? I don't really think so. Anyway, thank you for liking the story. I don't mind if you compare the stories, nothing you could possibly say can make my feel like crap, I'm just like that. Plus, the criticism makes me know what I'm doing wrong. Yes, it is a terrible idea to just go to some random person's house, but remember that she didn't go to meet Len. She went to meet up with Miku, not knowing that the two live together. She was kind of shocked as I remember. Yes, Miku is very "evil". I'm not too fond of her in this story so I'm giving her the Vocaloid creeper. Lol. _

_Now that that's over with, ON WITH THE STORY! AND I OWN THE STORY NOW…kinda! YAY! But I don't own the Vocaloids, but that would be pretty cool._

**Len's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Rin from across the table. She looked so uncomfortable sitting surrounded by a bunch of famous singers. I wanted to reassure her that everything will be okay and that she'll be used to it after a few days. They weren't so bad, the others in Vocaloid, they just need getting used to.

As Miku dished out the delicious looking ramen to everyone at the table-including Rin-she seemed very distracted. She retreated into the kitchen and returned with a small bowl that she set in front of me all the while glaring at me with a smug expression that seemed to hide something. _Hurt? There's no way._ Looking down at the bowl in front of me, I groaned lowdly. "Seriously Miku? Leeks? What the hell did I do this time to get _leek soup?_" I was so not in the mood for this. I didn't even do anything to deserve it this time. It's not like I was ignoring her, but I just found my TWIN SISTER, how was I supposed to react to something like that? Just act like she doesn't exist and go on with life? That's impossible; I mean she's too cute to just ignore! _Wait, what did I just think? I can't be thinking like that, she's my sister! _ Rin's sudden appearance in the large house wasn't unnatural. There were sometimes friends over, and Mieko would be brought home by some adoring fan when she was too drunk to find her own way (this was a pretty common occurrence).

No, what made this meal awkward was that nobody said anything. It was too quiet. It had been announced that Rin and I were twins, obviously, and that she was going to live with us and become a Vocaloid. No one had questioned that or even how any of this was discovered but it was just odd. Kaito cleared his throat and left abruptly, snapping me from my internal monologue.

"So, does this mean that there's going to be one more person to share the bathroom with now?" Miku's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence.

_Can't you think of anyone else for like two minutes?_ I screamed at her in my head, but just nodded distractedly. Glancing at my sister I noticed that she had finished her food already and was now looking around the kitchen.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Standing and putting on a brave face I stood and put my hands on the table. I took a breath and slowly let in out in a rush. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked a bit more loudly than I needed to, daring them to try to keep me from leaving. This got their attention and I quickly hid the satisfied smirk that spread across my face.

Miku grunted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Down the hall on the left," she muttered, irritated. I hid the fact that not being the only miserable person under this damned roof gave me some satisfaction and left for the bathroom.

_I'm super sorry that this took so long and I won't bore you too much with long list of what went on but it was mostly sick, rehearsal, falling in one-sided love with my __**director**__, performances, AMAZING cast party at __**his **__ house, sick, church, Knight's Practice, working out, discovering my sexual orientation, school, writing. So there you go. That's my really crappy list of excuses (which just so happen to be true, so there)! Reviews please!_


	6. Chapter 7

Sorry for disappearing off the face of the planet but I'm back. Back with a new chapter, hurray! Can I have a pretzel now, I like pretzels. They're delicious. Okay here we go: new chapter. I'm really sorry it's so short but I didn't want to have everything happen in just one chapter. I'm already working on the next one. Promise!

I don't own anything.

Len's P.O.V.

She had left the table moments ago. As soon as the lock on the door clicked I turned angrily to Miku. "What the hack were you thinking? She's not exactly used to this- hell, neither am I! But at least I'm trying to make her feel special or like she belongs here. What the hell were you thinking Miku!"

The teal haired girl shrugged indifferently. "She's not MY sister, she's just some girl to me. Besides, she doesn't want to stay here anyway," the pop star answered with a flip of her long pigtailed hair. With that she began to clear the table.

"You know Miku, you can be a real-"

"Heyyy~ there little ones! What's u-(burp)p? There's the girl Len on the phone upstairs (burp). What's she doing?" Mieko looked at them expectantly but her eyes were glossy and unfocused. Once again, the woman was drunk. The woman was slumping over the table, her very well endowed chest practically pouring onto the table. Len blushed as he thought of Rin being like her when they were older. He looked away.

Miku decided that he would take responsibility for responding. "Oh she's just calling her parents to tell them the great news about joining us. Isn't that great?"

Mieko nodded drunkenly while Len merely gasped at her. "Miku! You know that's not true! We don't have any damned parents, okay? You knew that! And so would she," here the angsty teen waved his arms wildly in the general direction of the drunken woman they all loved so much, " if she wasn't so drunk all the time! Get it together! Until you do I... I... I don't want to talk to you again!" With that he turned and stormed through the house and off to his twin.

Miku's P.O.V.

Oh that's the last straw! I gave him so much of myself. My time, my attention, my cooking, and my-my love! What's wrong with him? Some new girl comes along and he just waltzes off with her? That's ridicoulous! That's it, its time to go and see the master of relationships: Gakupo Kamui.


End file.
